


fleta和他的向日葵

by physiologychen



Category: Professional Overwatch RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 10:30:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20388256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/physiologychen/pseuds/physiologychen
Summary: 是欺负弟弟的哥哥





	fleta和他的向日葵

“成赫呀。”被自己喜欢的哥哥贴着耳朵说话，李成赫觉得自己脸红得都可以煎鸡蛋。  
但情况要是只有这么简单就好了。李成赫手里抓着鼠标都快要捏爆，金炳善的手还慢悠悠地在他的胯部移动。“成赫为什么打游戏都可以硬起来呢？”  
“我、我不是”李成赫想把金炳善推开，但是他不敢动，他连头都不敢转过去。“还是因为太喜欢我了？”尽管在这种时候，金炳善的声音听起来还是那么性冷淡，李成赫一想到哥哥可能甚至面无表情但自己快接近失控就要哭出来了。  
他能感受到金炳善低下头去，温热的鼻息从脖子一路移到肩膀，皮肤上的绒毛因为这时有时无的气流而立起来。李成赫紧张地要缩起脖子，结果金炳善反而往前靠了一点把自己的下巴嵌进他的锁骨立里，顺便卡住李成赫不让他动。  
李成赫感受到原本在裆部移动的手一路向上，最后在腰部停了下来，也就给了他几秒喘气的时间，随即拉开运动裤往下探去，直接握住了那个刚才还隔着两层布料的器官。  
李成赫一口气梗在喉咙里呼也不是吸也不是，金炳善倒是动作流畅，另一只手从他的腋下穿过环住他的腰，弄着性器的手很快就让李成赫头脑一片空白。  
他射在了自己的内裤里，金炳善的手还没有拿出来，也不说话，就听着李成赫大喘气。李成赫委屈地要哭起来，又被抓住手不让他捂住自己的脸。  
“为什么哭了呢？”金炳善的语气听起来带着几分责怪，李成赫更委屈了，“还不是因为哥……”“所以是我的错嘛？”金炳善蹭蹭李成赫的耳朵，金属的眼镜腿都被体温热得有些暖意。“也不是……”李成赫刚被欲望搅混的大脑还没清醒过来，第一反应还是不能怪哥哥。  
金炳善满意地点点头，“那成赫刚才是不是很舒服？”李成赫又语无伦次起来，半天也凑不出完整的句子，还试图从金炳善的怀里逃脱，被金炳善环住腰抓住手牢牢地固定住。“不是fleta向日葵吗成赫啊，现在长大了不黏哥哥了吗？”  
“我没有……”李成赫逃跑失败想把自己缩起来，长手长脚的金炳善却强制把他打开。“那我们成赫……接下来要不要试试更舒服的事情？”


End file.
